Hopgoblin Tribe
Since the 3rd Century in the Reversal of the Dragon Heart, but it shown half of the truth, Eric actually created a group of creatures called Hopgoblins, and in the 20th Century Lucy Fauncewater becomes a Hopgoblette by accident and becomes Hop's wife, and this cause some female Frogs to become Hopgoblettes. Physical apperance Hopgoblins small frog sized animals that are considered a race in the Glowerhaven providence. Male: Males like Hopgoblin, Grandhop, Cousin Jed all have bat like ears to help them hear from distances, and teeth as sharp as an Angular fish, they can be Red and Yellow (Hopgoblin), Pink and Lavender (Grandhop), and even Orange and Green Cousin Jed. most have natural colors like normal frogs. Female: Females are considered Hopgoblettes, which have a more feminine appearance and have bigger earlobes than the males. Have tuffs of hair-like scales, and smaller heads and not sharp teeth and can actually be more understanding, they can lay up to 12 eggs in a certain breeding season, the other six are sometimes duds to be use to war off predators. Hopcrocs Crocodile sized creatures that are allied with Hopgoblins, they are webbed footed and horned creatures that eat prey, and are used as rides by the Hopgoblin. Enemies Slithers Mortal enemies of the Hopgoblins and are nasty poisonous beasts that kill for pleasure. They have Viper/Salamander appearances making them leathal to the Hopgoblins. Ogroads Like Hopgoblins, they started out as Toads, only more violent and more aggressive. Known Hopgoblins * Hopgoblin (Reversal of the Dragon Heart) - the famous of all Hopgoblins, He is the Tritagonist in the Reversal of the Heart, and a Supporting Character in both Adventures in Glowerhaven and Pokesquad, voiced by Will Ryan in the original short, Jeff Bennett in the Games Hop's Jungle to Hopgoblin 64, Greg Cipes in the Adventures of Glowerhaven and Pokesquad acting as one of Captain Thunder's assistant. * Grand Hop - Hopgoblin's biological grandfather who took smoking habits since the 40's making him like Hopgoblin and immortal. He is voiced by Jim Cummings in the original short (deleted scene), Danny DeVito in the games, and Adam Baldwin in the Pokesquad and Adventures of Glowerhaven. * Lucy Fauncewater/ Hopgoblette - A former College student who attended Orion University, and was accidentally transformed by a stick that came to life and she was not ashamed, she married Hop, she is also Misty's best friend. voiced by Michelle Trachenberg in the games, and Ashley Johnson in the Pokesquad and Adventures of Glowerhaven. * Cousin Jeb - Hop's cousin and Grand Hop's other grandson from his daughter, Jeb is laid back and less hyperactive and often warns Hop about going to far. voiced by Jeremy Shada in both the Games and in the Pokesquad series, but was referenced in the Adventures in Glowerhaven. * Hopgremlin - a creation of Hopgoblin by accident who like Hop often drives people nuts, especially Grandhop. * Sulfur - Grand Hop's son in law and father of Jeb, he is seen to live in Lake Huron with his family where he collects bottles to prevent pollution, he's called Sulfur because he accidentally caused an explosion on the ship. He is voiced by Hop's former actor Jeff Bennett. * Paulette - Hop's mother who often tells Lucy about the legend of the Dragon Princess, and she is honored to know that her son took part of it, like Lucy she has a more anthro appearance than the males. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Category:Species